Truce
by MiniBrissy
Summary: The Tux brothers attend a holiday party at the North Wind's base. However, Skipper comes to find out that the Reindeer siblings are also going, much to his dismay. However, tensions are only held between him and the lead Bells brother, Donner; everyone else had become friends. After seeing his own brother and a Bells member becoming closer, will he finally call it quits?


_Set years after Merry Madagascar_

Skipper set his mug down on the table at his side. It swished as it's hot and chocolatey contents were moved by the force of the mug's movements. Skipper gave a light sigh, turning his head to the scene in front of him.

He and his team had accepted an invitation from the North Wind to a small holiday gathering as December 25th creeped quickly. He thought it would have been a nice sort of treat for his team; they had had a hectic few weeks ever since the incident with Dave. Manfredi, Johnson, and Nigel had been reunited with Kowalski, Skipper, Rico and Private, only a while after the said incident, which was unbelievable still to Skipper. The emotional overflow in the past while had been draining everyone, so why not enjoy a small party? That couldn't possibly cause any harm, right?

However, it wasn't as Skipper had thought. The members of the Reindeer Agency had also been invited, and had also accepted.

True, the two groups had settled their dispute last holidays. However, Skipper and Donner haven't yet completely warmed up to each other as much as their siblings have.

Skipper remained to have his guard up whenever he saw the eldest of the Reindeer family. His own brothers have been trying to get him to stop being so paranoid around Donner, but to no avail. Skipper and Donner would completely avoid each other, but whenever they _did_ make contact, it usually ended with bickering and glares being shot between them.

Lately, however, Skipper had actually been trying to stop the tension, only after seeing that one of his own brothers, Kowalski, had become very close to one of Donner's brothers, Prancer.

At first, Skipper didn't approve. Sure, he was alright with Private's little puppy love towards Cupid for the short while it lasted, but this was a different case.

An actual relationship between the two groups? That threatened Skipper. He thought to talk about it with Kowalski upon realizing that he and Prancer had been going on small outings.

But then Skipper saw. Kowalski hadn't been the most happiest lately, with his mind completely intruding and prodding bad thoughts to him more than usual ever since the incident. But, Skipper saw that Prancer had been an easy way to get it out of his system; a new outlet for Kowalski if anything. They were happy with each other, calming in each other's presence.

Skipper realized that the tension between him and Donner had to end.

Skipper shook his head. He had wandered in his thoughts, as per usual whenever this topic came to mind.

Everyone was having a light hearted time at the gathering. Just being friendly, meeting new people, just enjoying themselves.

Private and Cupid were telling each other tales that they had experienced while having hot cocoa that was overfilled with marshmallows on the top. Rico, Blitzen, Dasher, and Short Fuse had gone to tour around the North Wind's base (and probably to see Short Fuse's gadgets and explosives). Comet, Vixen, Nigel and Corporal were in the kitchen preparing some dishes and desserts together for the party. Eva had been in a discussion with the twins upon finding out their field in disguise and personas, giving them ideas that could help on missions. And seated on the couch were Kowalski and Prancer. Sure, they weren't an official couple yet, but everyone knows it's going to happen soon as Kowalski still seems oblivious to Prancer's outings being dates.

Now, Donner and Dancer aren't actually at the party yet. They volunteered to go out to get some more ingredients those baking needed, and got caught in a blizzard on their way back.

However, everyone was assured that there wasn't a need to stress and worry; Blitzen had explained how they could easily travel without the use of their magic dust. They were able to teleport short distances by the touch of their noses, and a blizzard wouldn't be able to interfere much with them coming back to the North Wind base safely.

Skipper waited and, from time to time, would go join some of the groups of agents to keep himself occupied until the time came. He had finally settled down on resting a bit in a room with a roomy atmosphere, with a fireplace sizzling gently in the corner. He lied down on one side of the couch and eventually drifted into a small nap.

 _*Ssssst*_ "Oh-"

Skipper jolted awake from the noise that erupted from the door opening. He turned his head to see Donner standing at the entrance, a sheepish look on his face.

"My bad, Skipper, I'll go-"

Skipper's heart paced as his opportunity began to slip. He jumped to stand and shot a hand towards Donner as if motioning him to stay put.

"I! Uh, I- wait, Donner!" He blurted out awkwardly, words jumbling.

Donner gave Skipper a confused look, grimacing at the atmosphere between him and the Tux brother.

Silence followed, as Skipper unfocused to try to put his thoughts together in his mind. Unfortunately, the elf- eared man became impatient at the seemingly pointless need to stay in the same room as Skipper.

"Well, what do you want from me?" Donner said, trying to hide irritation.

"I- uh, sorry- but can you- um-" Skipper spewed still unsure of how to approach.

"Stop stuttering and speak!" Donner yelled, patience lowering quickly.

Skipper shot him a glare, agitated of how short- tempered Donner was being. He desperately wanted to argue back, but didn't want to feed the flame any more.

Skipper took a breath in and straightened his stance. "Sss-sorry, Donner. I was just going to ask you if you could come in here and close the door. I need to have a talk with you."

Donner, still looking annoyed, stood silent for a few seconds. He crossed his arms and went in, pushing the button that closed the door. He walked towards the shorter man until only a foot of space was between the two. Donner tilted his head down slightly, only to be able to look Skipper in the eyes.

Skipper did not enjoy this. Feeling belittled (literally and figuratively) by Donner was not fun for Skipper. He wanted to tell him to knock it off, but held off.

Skipper breathed in loudly, shoulders going up and down as he inhaled and exhaled. Finally, he held his hand towards Donner and looked back at him to be as sincere as he could.

Skipper almost lost composure when he saw Donner's expression change completely when he finally processed what he was doing. Donner stared at his hand, then back at Skipper's face. His eyebrows had shot up and his mouth opened just slightly upon Skipper's action, and remained as silence sat between them again.

"Donner Bells, I'm calling it truce," Skipper confidently said, voice finally calm, cool, and collected.

Donner remained shocked, but had yet to accept. He backed up slightly and asked, "Why?"

"What do you mean why, pinecone-brain. It's time we just let this go already. The dispute's been settled for a year now, and everyone else on our teams are getting along with each other but us. I think it'd just be more mature of us to move on from our problems with each other and move on. It's beginning to make me look bad, you know?"

Donner furrowed his eyebrows. For a few moments, he stayed quiet. Skipper's heart began to race again, wondering what the heck was going through Donner's mind.

The silence was broken shortly after.

Donner gave a chuckle and a smirk, expression now looking sly, which caused Skipper to jump and give a nervous smile back.

"What? What're you laughing at, Bells?" Skipper asked through anxiously gritted teeth, hand still held out.

Donner unfolded one arm and firmly grasped Skipper's hand, grin still on his face.

"That's not why you're calling truce, Tux. You're not doing it for yourself, are you?" Donner teased, keeping the tight hold on Skipper's hand.

Skipper's face had contorted into an expression of confusion. He waited for Donner to explain further as his hand began to get cold from the icy touch of Donner's.

"I know you're doing it for your brother and mine. They're starting to get together aren't they?"

Skipper began to nod his head slowly to answer his question.

Donner gave a hum. "I figured. I suppose it _is_ time to just accept each other as friends."

"Wait you're not at all bothered that your brother's been trying to date a Tux?" Skipper questioned in disbelief.

Donner scoffed. "No, I know when to allow my siblings to do something to make them happy."

"Then what's your problem with me?!" Skipper asked as every word only increased his confusion.

"My problem? Nothing! I mean, other than how blind your brother is to Prancer," he gave a laugh, "nothing else, Skipper! I thought it was you who had a problem with me!" Donner answered defensively. Suddenly, he pulled Skipper forward and took him in a hold to deliver a noogie.

Skipper yelped in surprise and snickered in Donner's grasp. "Augh! Let me go, Bells!" Skipper joking called out. He gave a hard jab Donner's side and was immediately released with a high shriek from the taller man.

They both grabbed their afflicted areas in defense and wheezed, both yelling out "Don't do that again!"

After regaining themselves from their new friendly interactions with each other, the two decided to go back out and to enjoy the rest of the party as the tensions finally resided between ALL members of the agencies.


End file.
